Bottoms Up
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: What happens when Aang and Katara get drunk at a club while bottoms up is playing? Songfic


Aang was hanging out at the club with a few friends and saw Katara and her 'boyfriend' who was getting drunk. Aang hated Katara's boyfriend . Aang got a crazy idea as a song came on (cause he was a little drunk) and walked up to Katara . "Aang what?" Katara asked. Then they started to dance and Aang started to sing.

Yeah  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl oh oh  
Let's go

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city

Aang saw Katara's boyfriend walk up to them from the booth he was in and took Katara off the dance floor. "Katara come on." Katara's angry and jealous boyfriend said as he grabbed her arm. "No not right now." Katara said. 

Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride

"See ya." Aang said as he and Katara started to go back to dance floor. Katara boyfriend sat down in a booth.  
Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Aang and Katara started to drink every thing from the bar that was there and started to dance again.

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up) 

Aang was still singing and noticed every thing was fuzzy. But he keep singing the song even though his words were somewhat understandable.

My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
Its jam packed, a million girls  
And I ain't tryin to lead em

We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero 

Katara looked at him when he said that then continued to dance to the song and Aang's voice.

Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys

Then Katara's boyfriend tried to get her off the dance floor again but Katara walked back to the dance floor where Aang was.

Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride

Aang grinned as he left the club and dance with Katara again.  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

The two were going back and foward to the bar. They were getting a little drunker with each drink thet had.

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up) 

Katara was now getting the side effects of the drinks and started to sing apart of the song.

Yo, could I get that 'Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Aang, I was like "Yo Aang"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?  
Okay, lets get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her  
Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,  
Then yell fucka.  
Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380  
We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world,  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage

Aang was shocked at Katara's part but continued to sing as the two danced. Aang and Katara went back to the bar for one last drink before dancing.

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

After that they left the club, with slurred words and blurred vision. "Greatest idea ever." the now drunk Aang thought while walking with Katara.

Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up

Here's a little gift until I post another chapter on DJ Got Us Fallin In Love. Enjoy...:)


End file.
